


Doom's Day Plan

by Shi_Toyu



Category: Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anniversary, Exactly What It Says on the Tin, Fluff and Smut, He Wants to Do Doom, Idiots in Love, M/M, No excuses, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Victor von Doom Has a Heart, Victor von Doom is a Sap, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 07:31:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9481160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shi_Toyu/pseuds/Shi_Toyu
Summary: Victor von Doom arrives back at his chambers to an unexpected surprise.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tisfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tisfan/gifts).
  * Translation into Русский available: [Doom's Day Plan](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14592093) by [Radioactive_Scorpion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radioactive_Scorpion/pseuds/Radioactive_Scorpion)



> So it's been over a year since I last wrote any smut and... Idk guys. This it's my usual. It's not even _kinky._
> 
> Shout out to Tisfan for doing this fic exchange with me! Check her fic out, too. It's called "To Victor Goes the Spoils"

Latveria’s security, especially the security of the royal palace, was second to none. It was, without question or doubt, the best in the world. Therefore, it made his surprise at returning to his chambers to find someone already present perfectly justified. Tony Stark grinned at him from where he lounged across Victor’s bed, naked as the day he was born.

“Welcome home,” he purred.

Victor walked to his closet, shucking his suit jacket along the way.

“I do not recall getting a notification that any high-profile tourist visas were issued. Are you in my country illegally?”

“Will you break out the handcuffs if I say yes?”

Victor smiled to himself as he began unbuttoning his shirt. His back was still to Tony and he kept his voice even when he spoke.

“Aren’t you still recovering from your last international incident in Madripoor? The media will be thrilled with you being hauled out of my palace by armed guards, I’m sure.”

A peek over his shoulder revealed the other genius pouting at him.

“So cruel,” he complained. “It was just a little rebel uprising, nothing that exciting.”

“A regime was toppled.”

“Maybe they should have spent a little more time making sure their people were happy. I didn’t even really do anything. I just kinda told them that it might be a good time to act.”

Clad now only in his suit pants, Victor turned and strolled to the side of his bed.

“Funny, that’s not how I heard it.”

Tony rose up onto his knees, smirking in challenge.

“Oh? Then how did it go?”

Victor eased one knee onto the bed and reached for the other man, pulling him close until there was only an inch of space between their lips.

“I heard you let them in,” the dictator purred, “while keeping the queen distracted.”

“And what? Now you’re worried I’m going to lead rebels to your door while I seduce you?”

“Doom is not so easily taken in by tricks.”

Tony rolled his eyes.

“Doom has been having his wicked way with my body for _months_. If I were going to try and overthrow him, I would have done it by now.”

“Doom is well aware you possess more patience than you wish others to believe.”

“Doom should also be well aware that this whole speaking in third person shtick gets old really quick.”

Victor grinned and swept in for a quick kiss.

“Doom enjoys teasing you.”

Tony squawked indignantly and swatted at him, taking further offense when Victor just laughed.

“And here I went out of my way to surprise you on your big day,” the genius pouted.

Victor kissed him again.

“It was a very nice surprise. I’m curious as to how you got past my security.”

Tony winked at him.

“Trade secret.”

Victor chuckled.

“I supposed I shall have to draw it out of you, then.”

He followed the other man down to the bed’s surface, his palms skating across Tony’s skin. He could feel the bump of each of the genius’s ribs.

“You haven’t been taking care of yourself,” Victor observed.

Tony rolled his eyes and his hips, grinding up against the dictator.

“I’ve been busy. It’s fine, no big deal. Come on, right now there’s something _else_ I’d like to take care of.”

Victor growled as he pressed in closer, pinning Tony to the bed.

“When we are done here, I will have a feast prepared for you and you will eat your fill.”

Tony smirked at him, tilting his head back to give Victor access to his neck.

“Don’t you just know how to spoil a man.”

“It is my day, as you so helpfully pointed out. That means I get to spend it however I want.”

“And you want to spend it making me eat?”

“Were I able to keep you here indefinitely, I would, just so I could ensure you ate and got proper rest. You are a treasure, Tony, and you should be treated as such. These pedants you devote yourself to… They do not appreciate you as they should. They do not deserve your devotion.”

Tony sighed.

“Don’t ruin the mood, Vicky.”

“As you wish,” Victor allowed, because he knew pursuing the topic would only lead to yet another fight, “but know there will always be a place for you here in Latveria.”

“Sap,” Tony teased, as he reached for Victor’s belt.

Clever fingers made quick work of the buckle, not even bothering to pull the strip of leather through the belt loops before moving on to the button and zipper. Victor was every bit as naked as Tony in a matter of moments.

“Efficient as always,” he praised.

Tony beamed up at him.

“I know how to get what I want.”

Victor rolled them so that he now lay on his back with Tony above him, straddling his lap. His broad hands stroked the other’s thighs.

“Very well, then. I trust you know what to do from here.”

Tony was already reaching across him to retrieve the lube he’d no doubt gotten out earlier.

“I’m pretty sure I can handle it,” he grinned.

A pop of the cap and a few moments were all that passed before slick fingers were wrapping around Victor’s cock and stroking him languidly. The dictator allowed himself a groaning exhale at the relief.

“Long day?” Tony mused conversationally.

“There has been much to see to. Even national holidays carry their fair share of work. Time does not stop simply because my people celebrate.”

“If only that were true. Of course, you can stop time all on your own.”

Victor wound fingers into Tony’s hair and pulled him down to claim his mouth, slipping his tongue inside to taste its cavernous depths. He nibbled the genius’s lip before releasing him.

“You and I both know it is not so simple as that. Do not attempt to win my favor through flattery.”

Tony gave a rough tug to the cock in his hand.

“And what would I need your favor for? I thought I was running this show. Maybe I just want to shower you with undying praise and affection.”

Victor was far too dignified to snort, but it was a close call.

“You, my dear, are a menace.”

Bright laughter filled the room and brought a gentle smile to Victor’s lips. Oh, but how this man could so easily be the ruin of him. Victor sat up, keeping Tony firmly in his lap but forcing him to release the dictator’s cock. He pressed a series of kisses to the genius’s throat while palming his ass.

“Beautiful,” he praised.

Tony hummed his approval.

“Getting impatient?” he asked, even as he tipped his head back to give Victor better access.

Victor nipped him for his impertinence while reaching for the lube. He dripped some down the crack of Tony’s ass, his fingers following after.

“You do have a way of testing mine,” he allowed. “You have a unique gift for getting under people’s skin.”

 “I’ll take that as a compliment,” Tony replied in a soft, breathy voice as two of Victor’s fingers wiggled into his tight hole.

“Just relax, my dear,” Victor soothed in between more kisses to Tony’s neck. “I’ve got you.”

The genius was searing heat around Victor’s fingers, tight and smooth. His muscles gave way easily as he relaxed into the sensation of the movement. It wasn’t long before Victor could slip a third finger inside.

“So good for me,” he praised. “I do not know how others resist you.”

Tony chuckled, his eyes half-lidded and his cheeks flushed. He was beautiful like this. Victor wished he could keep the other man here forever, never having to share him with the rest of the world.

“You’re contemplating kidnapping again,” he said between gasps as Victor stroked his prostate languidly, unhurried. “Need I remind you of the consequences of that?”

“I’m a supervillain. It would be little more risk than what I usually take. Possibly even less, without you to back them up, the Avengers would be compromised and the rest of those pitiful teams wouldn’t stand a chance.”

“Mmm… You’re forgetting something.”

“And what, pray tell, is that?”

Tony leaned in close, letting his lips brush just barely over the shell of Victor’s ear.

“I don’t need anyone to rescue me. I can do that part myself.”

Victor withdrew his fingers from inside the other’s body, shifting ever so slightly to line up his cock instead. Its blunt head nudged against Tony’s hole.

“I guess I’ll have to give you a reason not to want to escape,” he purred.

Then he thrust upward, sheathing himself in the other’s warmth all in one go. Tony threw his head back and moaned, his fingers clutching at Victor’s shoulders. Victor continued with shallow strokes until the other had recovered, then Tony’s hips were rolling to meet his. Every movement pushed him deeper inside the other man.

“God, I missed this,” Tony groaned. “It’s been too long.”

Victor chuckled and gave a sharp thrust just to watch the other gasp.

“A convincing reason not to try to escape?”

“Very convincing. I’ve never been so convinced in my life. Sign me up for the ball and chain please.”

Their kiss this time was long, drawn out, and gentle. They broke apart only to rest their foreheads against each other.

“If only you would truly let me,” Victor lamented. “I would savor you like the finest of wines.”

“Lock me in a cellar and let me age?”

“Taste you until the very last drop.”

He flicked his tongue out to lick the other’s smile.

“Sap,” Tony teased, even as he ground his hips down and squeezed around Victor’s cock in a way that could only be deliberate.

“And yet you are the one who has snuck into my country and my bed for the anniversary of the beginning of my reign.”

“What can I say? I’m a fan of special occasions.”

But his eyes were soft, and they told Victor all he needed to know about just where he stood in Tony’s book.

“It is a shame you do not have looser morals,” the dictator sighed. “You would have made a glorious villain to stand at my side.”

“A shame you don’t have a few more. T’Challa handles monarchy and being a hero pretty well. If he can do it, I’m sure you can.”

“You never know, perhaps one day I will have a change of heart.”

Tony snorted.

“And I’m sure it will be the fault of some powerful, cosmic magic if you do. But enough of these ‘one days’. I want to focus on today, _now_.”

“I thought you were a futurist,” Victor couldn’t resist one last tease, “but very well.”

They moved together as if they were one, anticipating each other’s movements and adjusting accordingly. It only made sense. This was far from the first time they’d coupled in such a manner. The sound of slick flesh sliding along flesh filled Victor’s chambers, interspersed by moans and gasps of desire. They took their time, unhurried and loving every moment. There was no race to the finish, just a slow build until they each fell from the tall precipice.

They collapsed together, then, still entangled with one another. Victor’s arm wrapped around Tony’s waist and held him close while the genius’s head lay upon his chest. His other arm rose so that he could brush fingers through brunet hair.

“I do not want you to leave,” he admitted into the silence.

Tony rolled his head to press a kiss to Victor’s pectoral muscle.

“I have to,” came his reply, though he did not sound enthusiastic about it. “You know I do.”

Victor sighed, because he did know it. That did not mean he had to like it.

“The world is lucky to have such a devoted protector as you.”

“You think too well of me.”

“On the contrary, I believe you do not think well enough of yourself. Thus, it falls to me to speak the truth so that you might hear it.”

Victor saw the smile on his face even though Tony attempted to hide it. Still, he knew the other would not so easily believe his words.

“Thank you,” the genius whispered softly.

Victor pressed a kiss to his hair.

“Anytime, my dear. Now, let us sleep for a bit and then we can eat that meal. It is my day, after all, and I plan to indulge myself.”

Tony’s eye twinkled with mischief as they rose to meet his own. Yes, Victor would do whatever it took to protect and preserve this man.

“That sounds like a good plan to me.”


End file.
